1. Field of the invention
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device array. Specifically, it relates to a light emitting device to be thinner as a printed circuit used in the light emitting device array includes a base layer including iron.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode converts electric signal into infrared light, visible light or form of a light by using of the characteristic of compound semiconductor. The light emitting devices is used in home appliances, a remote controller, an electronic display, an indicator, all kinds of automation equipments, etc. and application range of the light emitting device expands gradually.
A small light emitting diode (LED) has a surface mount device type, and thus, a LED lamp for a display device has surface mount device type. This surface mount device replaces conventional simple lighting lamps and it is used for a lighting indicator, a character indicator, and an image indicator.
Various appliances including the LED become thinner. Thus, when a printed circuit board where the LED is mounted is thick, it is difficult to be applied to the various appliances.
Therefore, the printed circuit board being thin and having a high heat radiation effect is required.